


The Heist

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: Inspired by Leo's words in the game about how Vincent is the first banker he's interacted with without having a gun in his hands.





	The Heist

The job is suppose to be easy, go in and steal the money, then leave... well that’s what Leo believes.

 

Being the leader of this heist caused adrenaline and worry to rush through his veins, this is his last job to do to prove to Harvey that he can be trusted.

 

To become his right hand man.

 

Which isn’t hard anyway, all the other men on the same mission are either too stupid or sloppy, he is more worried one of them will fuck up the plan than anything else.

 

This is the biggest bank heist they’ve done and Leo can feel the tension in the vehicle as they drive up to the large city bank. There’s only six of them, well seven including Leo, but he doesn’t think of them as a team. He knows what needs to be done and won’t hesitate putting a bullet between the eyes of someone who fucks up the plans.

 

He’s not going to Prison because of these idiots.

 

“Alright men, you know the drill!”

 

Leo growls as he stares at all the men huddled in the back of their get away van, they nod and slip on their black masks.

 

The thick cotton already too damn hot on this mid summer day, but Leo ignores it and checks his gun over one last time before opening up the van door.

 

The bank isn’t too busy as one of the men shoots a few bullets up in the air as a warning. Yells and gasps of panic can be heard all around them. Two men guard the front doors making sure no one leaves or enters, while Leo aims and shoots at the cameras in the far corners. Shutting them down instantly.

 

“GET DOWN AND NO ONE GETS HURT!”

 

One of the guys yell out as everyone falls to the floor, shaking and too scared to fight. The women behind the counters have their hands up and mouths agape, too terrified to say anything.

 

As the other men keep their guns pointed at the people on the ground, Leo confidently strides up to the counter and points his gun at one of the women. Hand on the trigger, but not interested in shooting, more so too scare her.

 

“What’s the code for the main safe?”

 

“I don’t know wha-”

 

Leo pulls the trigger and purposely shoots past her, showing he’s not fucking around. They don’t have much time before the cops show up.

 

“I won”t ask again!”

 

“It’s 60357!”

 

The women beside her shouts out, obviously worried about her coworker’s life.

 

“Now was that so difficult?”

 

Leo asks slyly with a smirk, but they can’t see it because of the mask. 

 

Then not too much later he is rushing past the doors and into a long hallway, obviously going towards the bank manager’s office, where the safe is. Leo didn’t go into this blind, he found out the banks blue prints months ago.

 

The door isn’t surprisingly too difficult to open, just a single bullet through the keyhole does the trick. He scans the room quickly with his gun and is shocked to find no one, so he shakes his head to re-ground himself and heads to the hidden safe, passing the desk and not bothering to look under it.

 

His large hand grazing the safe’s dial, breathing heavy trying to remember the code, how could he forget the damn code!

 

“6-0...”

 

Leo slams his hand against the metal box, instantly on edge.

 

“FUCK!”

 

He struggles for a minute or so, but it isn’t working. Swearing and cursing to himself as he hears one of his men yell out something, their time is almost done and he knows it.

 

Without much thought, Leo lets out a growl and rips the mask off his face, the air cooling his sweaty forehead instantly. His hair is a mess, falling into his eyes, ignoring it as he fights with the dial and his memory.

 

He knows he shouldn’t have taken his mask off, but knows he isn’t able to think while he was pretty much suffocating in the damn thing.

 

Not too much longer Leo hears the safe click loudly and the door swings open, the sigh of relief can be felt throughout his whole being. Ignoring the yells as he stuffs the contents into the black bag he brought in with him.

 

Zipping the bag tightly shut and grabbing his mask off the floor, he pivots his body to get up, but once his eyes lock with someone hidden under the desk his blood runs cold.

 

Their eyes lock and Leo knows he’s fucked up, the other man has seen his face and Leo knows what needs to be done.

 

Leo grabs the handgun tucked in his pants and clicks the safety off, but stops half way through the thought of blowing this guy’s brains out.

 

The hidden man is visibly shaking, his dark hazel eyes wide and searching, his hands grasping tightly against his knees as he struggles to fit under the desk.

 

Leo’s eyes flick towards the items on the desk and sees a picture of a middle aged women holding a new born baby, then his eyes flicker back the man practically shitting himself in front of him.

 

The quick thought of how handsome this guy is even though how terrified he is flashes through Leo’s mind and it causes him to shake his head, now isn’t the time to be having thoughts like this.

 

“Fuck...”

 

Leo breathes out and locks the gun, his eyes shifting to the floor in front of him, he can’t do it.

 

“You didn’t see me, got it!”

 

The scared man shakes his head in a frantic motion, which almost makes Leo laugh. He knows he really shouldn’t trust the word of another man, but something deep down is telling him not to kill this man.

 

Either it being fate, him being a father and husband himself, or the way the other’s eyes locked perfectly with his like they’ve met before, maybe like in another life or something.

 

Leo gets shaken out of his thoughts when one of his men rushes into the room, huffing and panting, obviously in panic.

 

“We need to go now, boss!”

 

Without much thought Leo nods at the man who just spoke and then lets his eyes gaze gently onto the eyes hidden under the desk as he puts the mask over his head.

 

They get away with seconds to spare, everyone in the get away vehicle are hooting and hollering, and all Leo can think about is the eyes that is burned into his skull.

 

He doesn’t know the guy, but he thinks his soul does.


End file.
